The Elementals
by Weary Soulsearcher
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how human kind came to be? If you have, you have opened the correct book. This story contains the account of how this world was created. Read on and let your thirst of knowledge for our origins be quenched.


Well, hi! I thought of posting this cause well -shrugs- It was my religion homework P We had to make our own creation stories and had to make it into a song, comic, children's book, poem, etc. I did the children's story. Mine was loosely based on the Bible, but I chose to do Elementals instead of the one God thing. But yeah I thought it was a decent story, so why not post it on here? So yeah Enjoy!

* * *

**O**nce upon a time, a very long time ago, there was nothing. It was a big, black, never-ending void. It was very dull and depressing.

_xXx_

Then, one day, four beings appeared. They were called The Elementals. They were Gaia of element earth, Aqua of element water, Aure of element air, an Aiden of element fire. They were very powerful beings. They wandered around the void for a long time, until one day, they came together.

_xXx_

"This place is so empty!" Aqua exclaimed. "Clearly," stated Aiden sarcastically. Then came an uncomfortable silence. The other elementals were put off by Aiden's dry disposition. "I have an idea," came the small, quiet voice of Aure; the most quiet of the four elementals. "I think we should unite and create _something_ in this dull nothing-ness!" The three elementals just stared at Aure. Never had she spoke with such passion and authority. They stared at each other, and then simultaneously nodded. They would combine their powers to create something _good_.

_xXx_

They started with light. Aiden summoned all his energy, and in one massive burst of power, he created an everlasting light that shone brightly like a beckon in the dark. Aiden and the other Elementals looked around amazedly. Aiden was especially proud of his work. They saw his light swirl and mingle with the darkness. They called the darkness _night _and the light _day_.

_xXx_

Then Aqua collected her energy and let loose torrents of water, until the space they had been in was filled to the brim with water. Then Aure stepped up, and with Aqua's help, created a dome to separate the water. They named the dome _sky. _

_xXx_

Aqua summoned up her power again to gather the waters together into one area under the sky. Gaia then stepped foreword and muttered and incantation under is breath. The water started to froth and bubble and a deep rumbling noise was heard from within its depths. The three Elementals looked on, not knowing what was happening, while Gaia had his eyes closed in concentration. The rumbling continued. All of a sudden, the waters parted, revealing a large, solid, brown rock. Gaia stared at the piece of land. "Let us call this _earth._" Gaia stated calmly. The other elementals nodded in agreement. Then, Aqua spoke up; "Let us call the water _sea._" Once again, the other Elementals agreed. Gaia called forth his power once again, this time raising his hand up in the air. His hands stared to glow, and slowly a green orb started to form. The orb pulsed and fizzed, and all of a sudden, small balls of various colors came shooting out from it. Where those balls fell, different types of vegetation sprouted. The other Elementals looked around in wonderment. The once dull, brown rock was now seeded with variety of plant life, of various sizes and colours. Gaia was satisfied with his effort. He turned to the others and smiled a warm, carefree and proud smile. The other Elementals smiled back; for Gaia was usually very serious. His smiles were rare to see; but when they occasionally revealed themselves, they proved to be warm and contagious.

_xXx_

Gaia and Aiden combined powers and created a gigantic ball of molten rock which, with Aure's help, rose into the sky. They called this ball the "_sun._" The sun, the Elementals proclaimed would provide light in the day. Then Gaia formed another large rock, which was again lifted into the sky. This time, this rock would reflect brightness from their sun to provide light in the night. They called this rock the "_moon._" They looked up at the moon, but were unsatisfied with its dim light. Gaia and Aiden combined powers again and created several small balls of light, which Aure lifted into the sky. They called them "_stars._" The Elementals gazed into the night sky once again. They saw the moon and stars, and they saw their beauty, and they were happy.

_xXx_

The Elementals looked around at their new world. They looked at the sky, at the sun, at the plants and the seas. It was all very beautiful, but something was missing. Aqua spoke up, verbalizing what the Elementals were thinking. "Our world seems so very empty." Her voice was like the sea itself- powerful and majestic. "I believe we should make creatures of every sort." She stated. Everyone was about to get started when Aiden noticed something. "This task will be a taxing one." He stated. The others looked at him curiously. "It seems that Gaia will be needed to create every type of creature, for they are part of his element." It was true. All the creatures they wanted to bring forth would require Gaia's powers. "I'll be able to handle it, guys. Don't worry," Gaia assured them. So they got to work.

_xXx_

They started with the aerial creatures. Aure and Gaia created light, feathery beings with wings that would enable them to fly. They created large and small ones, bright and dull ones. They made all sorts of noises, from squawks to tweets. They called those beings "_birds._"

_xXx_

Next were the land creatures. This time it was Aiden who helped Gaia create them. They made all sorts of creatures. No creature was the same. There were small, scaly things without feet, large, leathery things with long noses, and small, white, furry things with large ears. They all looked so very different that they couldn't decide on one name for them. They let them roam the land freely without a set name.

_xXx_

Last were the sea dwelling creatures. This time it was Aqua who was the main source of power, for the sea creatures were very different from the others. They would be confined to water, never being able to be on land, lest the die. They made scaly creature with gills and fins. They ranged from small to large, bright to dark and soft to hard. They called these creatures "_fish._"

_xXx_

The Elementals were tired after making all the animals. "We did well." Gaia congratulated everyone. They smiled happily. They watched as their creations settled themselves in their new homes. The Elementals looked after the animals and the world they created. They were content, but they were getting tired. Aiden was the first to complain. "Guys, I'm tired of looking after every single little thing." The other Elementals sympathized with him, but were determined to nurture their world and keep all they created alive. Aqua was the second to criticize what they were doing. "Gaia, Aiden, Aure," she sighed. "I'm really tired. I want a break." Aiden gave the others an 'I told you so' look, but all he recived was a small glare from Gaia and a sigh from Aure. "I know how you feel, Aqua. I really do, but we have to take of this world. It's our responsibility." Gaia stated firmly. Aqua sighed. "I know." She sighed again and continued in with her ministrations on the earth. Finally Aure got fed up. "I can't do this anymore. We must do something, please!" Aure begged. Gaia gave a defeated sigh. It was clear that they had to do something.

_xXx_

Gaia, Aiden, Aqua and Aure amassed their power. They stood in a circle formation, their heads bent and eyes closed in concentration. They directed their power into the centre of their formation. It formed a swirling mass of light. It flashed different colours, first orange, then green, then blue, then yellow. A black shadow was starting to make itself apparent within the orb or light. Different elements surrounded the orb, mingling with its contents. The most prominent element that entered the flashing orb was water. The more water that entered the orb, the larger the shadow grew. After the shadow was around five feet, the orb of light, shattered abruptly. The Elementals were unable to sustain it for any longer. The Elementals opened their eyes and looked upon their newest creation.

_xXx_

What they had previously thought to be one creature was really two. They looked alike, except for some differences in some parts. The two creatures had two arms and legs, a pair of eyes and ears, and a nose and mouth. They had hair on their heads and between their legs, but otherwise, they were smooth and hairless. The taller of the two had shorter hair on his head, some facial hair around his mouth and some hair on his chest. It was more built then the other one and he had, what it seemed to the Elementals, a trunk-like thing between his legs. The other being was shorter and had a lithe body. It had longer hair and its facial features were softer than the taller one's. It had two lumps on its chest and it lacked the trunk the taller one had between its legs. The Elementals looked over their work critically, wondering if they were capable of taking care of their world.

_xXx_

The Elementals gazed at the two beings for a long time, while, in turn, the two beings gazed back at them. It was Gaia who confirmed the new beings' ability to nurture their world; for he noticed something that the animals they had created earlier lacked. He noticed the spark of intelligence that was in their eyes. "They are fully capable of taking care of our creations." Gaia affirmed. The two beings turned their heads towards him at the sound of his voice. They listened attentively. The other Elementals noticed this and agreed silently. "We shall call you _humans_." Aqua stated. Aiden turned to the two beings and addressed them directly. He looked at the taller of the two, "We shall call you _man_," and he turned to the shorter of the two, "and we shall call you _woman_." The two humans nodded in understanding. Aure looked at them and smiled; "And all this," she waved her arms towards their surroundings, "shall all be yours to protect and care for." The two humans looked at their surroundings in awe. Finally one of them said something. "All this, ours?" Came the woman's disbelieving voice. The Elementals nodded. The two people smiled and went forth. They kept the world healthy and safe, taking care of the Elementals' creations.

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx**

As time went on, humankind multiplied and populated the world. The Elementals withdrew and humans forgot about them. Now they have sunk into myth and folklore. But they are real. If you try hard enough, you can sense Aure energy in the open air, feel Gaia's strength ripple through the earth and Aqua's joy in the water. As for Aiden, his path split from the other Elementals and now his anger is felt, searing hot, deep down in the bowels of the earth. How he got there is another story.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. If I feel like it, I may write how Aiden got down there. But yeah. Please R 'n R!!

Luv ya!

Weary Soulsearcher


End file.
